Anger Management
by Aoife.Tierney
Summary: When Paul is forced to go to therapy and he imprints on his therapist.
1. Chapter 1

Anger management

Chapter one

Paul's POV

I was running through the forest ashamed at myself. I had lost my temper again pretty much destroyed Emily's kitchen. I just don't understand why I can't control myself; every one else in the pack can. Maybe I'm defective or something.

I pick up my pace as I hear Sam catching up. I really can't handle him right now.

_PAUL! What the hell is wrong with you? You almost killed Emily!!!!-Sam_

"Almost killed" what a drama king, Emily wasn't even in the room when I lost it. It was only me, Jared and Embry. Really it was all Embry's fault; if he hadn't started mocking me.

_Don't blame him Paul; this is your own fault.-Sam_

Although I hated to admit it, he was right. I'm sure lots of people will say it's my childhood but I know that's a load of crap.

It's my fault, I'm to blame.

Sighing I stop running and turn around getting ready for the punishment Sam is about to inflict.

Dr A. Ride POV

Ever driven a car with 3 bored, restless kids for an hour and a half?

Well if you haven't, it sucks.

"Aaallllyy" whined my 4 year old nephew Daniel "I'm hungry"

"I know Danny it won't be long until we get there ok, maybe if I see a takeaway we can get something there"

"But I'm hungry now."

I sighed, I knew I wasn't going to win. "Ok I'll check the satnav to see if there's any takeaways close" I said.

I pulled into a layby and started pushing buttons on the satellite navigation thing I had brought. So far it hadn't led me wrong so I felt confidant that it would show me to a McDonalds or Burger King without any hassle.

"Ally I'm cold" that was my cute little two year old niece Sophie.

"I know, I know. I'll put the heat up in a minute"

Moving country was so hard. Why did I decide to leave England?

Oh yeah because my brother made it very clear in his will he didn't want his children raised in a big city. Now that wouldn't be a problem since England has a lot on countryside except there is no work for therapists in the country and the rare places in the countryside that did have therapists didn't have any jobs open.

Eventually I found a town in Washington America called Port Angeles that had a job open for a family and child therapist and I jumped at the chance. We aren't going to be living in Port Angeles though since we needed a pretty big house but I found a large house in a small town an hour drive away. So here we are, on our way to Forks, I planned everything so that our things should be arriving in two days. Obviously we have brought some clothes and other necessities with us on the plane.

Ah yes, there's a McDonalds five minutes away.

"Ok guys we're going to get something to eat" looking at the clock I realised it was already seven o'clock. Damn. No wonder they're so tired, the kids will have to eat in the car so I can yet them to the B&B I booked.

Five minutes later I was pulling out of the McDonalds drive through and for the first time since we got in the car the kids were quite.

"Ally when is bedtime" oh well it was good while it lasted. The one that spoke was my nephew Finley he is two years old and Sophie's twin. The poor guy looked like he was about to fall asleep right there.

Luckily it only took five more minutes to get to the B&B. the couple who owned it were middle aged and seemed friendly enough. The kids quickly fell asleep so I took the opportunity to use my laptop to research a little about the town; from what I found nothing of interest has really happened here. There was a reservation which had nice beaches and a lot of good stories close by and it isn't too far away from Seattle; maybe one day I could take the kids there.

Next I checked with Lily (the woman who owned and ran the B&B) the directions to our new house. The only reason I checked was because it's in the middle of the woods.

After that was done I had time to kill so I watched TV until about 10 then went to sleep wondering were I would be if Matthew and Eliza hadn't died. Probably still in London, still working at the hospital, still living in my old house, still married to Oscar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Dr A. Ride's POV

I was woken up by two energetic two year olds jumping on me.

"Ally. Ally. Ally. Ally" they chanted as they jumped up and down.

I opened my eyes to see my mischievous four year old nephew an inch from my face laughing at me.

"Ok you two get off" I said as I got up and walked in the bathroom.

"Come on its time to brush your teeth" I called to the kids.

"nooooo!!" they shouted in unison as they started to run around the room.

I laughed at them as I looked for their toothbrushes.

"Don't be silly. The faster you brush your teeth, get dressed and eat the sooner we can see our new house"

After another couple minutes of I realised they weren't coming in so I went out and picked up Danny, taking him into the bathroom. The bathroom was connected to out room so I didn't have to worry about leaving the other two alone.

"Now you, young man are, going to brush your teeth" I told him in my best mum voice. He pouted but did as he was told. Once I was sure he would continue to brush his teeth I went outside to get the other two. They were harder to convince but did eventually do as I told them.

With barley any shouting at all Danny got dressed and Sophie and Fin allowed me to dress them. I had planned to look at the house today and plan out what room would be used as what. Maybe if there was time I could start to decorate. Since it was only Friday and our stuff wasn't here until Sunday I had time to at least get out bedrooms ready.

As part of my research before coming here I looked up all the preschools and daycares in the area. The one that looked the best was in the reservation so on top of all the other stuff I needed to get down there to ask about Sophie and Fin joining.

I didn't need to worry about Danny's school because I enrolled him in Forks Elementary School while we were still in England.

After we ate the breakfast Lily had made for us we were on our way to our new home.

It took me a while to find it because I kept missing the turn off but when we did get there I realised how big it really was. There was and entire wall made of glass and the inside was completely empty and all the walls were painted white. **(A/N- if you were wondering, yes it is the Cullen's house) **

After the kids and I had chosen out rooms, I insisted the kid's rooms where on the second floor whereas mine was on the third floor, we needed paint so we went to the closest store. Danny was hell bent on having his room red and yellow, and I don't know if you know this but bright yellow is a really hard to find. Then Fin changed his mind from blue to green at the last second. Only Sophie was easy to please; she wanted pink.

By the time we got back to the house I realised I might have under estimated what I could do in one day; I mean it was only 11 am and I wanted to go back to sleep.

Luckily I had left some of the kid's toys in the car so I set up a kind of play area for them hoping they would be distracted long enough to get some energy back.

After a ten minute rest I decided to start painting Danny's bedroom since it was obviously going to be the most hassle. Half way through the kids ran in shouting that they were hungry. I took them to a diner in town.

"What can I get you?" a Native American teenage girl said. She was quite pretty and had a big smile.

"Can I have fish fingers pwease" said Sophie giving the girl a big smile.

"Of course you can sweet heart and what about you two boys?"

"Um I want a biiig burger, thank you" said Danny also giving the girl a smile.

She looked to Fin but he blushed and turned to me whispering that he wanted chicken fingers. Fin had always been the shy one unlike his twin who was cheeky and loud. Both of the twins had blond hair, like their mum, and brown eyes, like my brother and me. Danny looked like a mini version of Mat, scruffy dark brown hair and big brown eyes.

"And you miss?" the girls said to me.

"I would like a salad please with water the kids will all have juice thank you"

She gave us another smile before she left. We wolfed down out food and went back to the house. The kids went back to playing and I went back to painting.

It took a couple of hours but I did eventually finish all four bedrooms, even after the kids came running in and demanded to help. In reality they were more trouble than help but they seemed to enjoy themselves.

Next on the agenda was day care. I drove down to La Push; anywhere I looked all I could see was forest or beach, there would be the odd house every now and then and I think I saw a shop but it was mostly forest.

I followed the satnav but it still took me twice as long as it should have. Mostly because I kept missing the turn offs and road signs.

Once I did finally reach the day care I found it had not sign or anything showing it was a day-care, I was worried for a second that I had come to the wrong place but I could hear the sound of children yelling. The woman that answered the door was in her yearly twenties and had some seriously nasty scars down her face, I was trying hard to be polite and not stare but I slipped a few times.

"Can I help you?" she said. She had a very motherly voice that made me a little less anxious about leave the twins with her.

"Hi, my name is Alexandra Ride I've jus moved here are you the owner of the day care?" She seems to brighten up straight away.

"Oh yes I am please come in" she says as she walks back into the house.

The kids don't even wait for me to move before their inside following her.

"I'm Emily by the way. So how are you liking Forks? Everyone's been talking about you." Really? Why? Is this some kind of small town thing where everyone knows everything?

"Um fine I guess. I haven't really seen any of it"

Emily led us through the house into a room which looked as though it led out into the garden. The floor was covered in toys, in one corner there were tiny tables and chairs with paint crayons and paper. In another corner there was a box full of dressing up clothes.

"So I'm assuming you wanted to sign your children up for our day-care" she said as she looked at the kids then back at me. I knew people would assume they were my kids and I really didn't care, I loved these children as if they were mine but I would make sure it was known I was their aunt. Not for my sake but for the kids and my brother's.

"Yes I did. Just the youngest two though and only on week days. I work from 9 til 6 but it's an hours drive so I was thinking I would drop then off here at about quarter to eight and pick them up at quarter past seven, if that's ok with you?"

"Yes, yes. That's fine. You have to provide a pack lunch for them and we charge $250 a week, people usually pay at the end of the week."

"Ok that's fine." I looked around for the kids but they had started to play with the toys that were lying around.

Emily also noticed and laughed "They can play. Would you like something to drink?"

"Um yeah sure thanks"

She walked out of the play room and I followed after telling the kids to be careful and scream if anything happens.

I caught up to Emily in the kitchen.

"You have a lovely home Emily" I said hoping to start up a conversation. Emily seemed nice and I would like to have some friends.

"Thank you. Coffee?"

"No thank you. Could I just have water?"

"You don't like coffee?" she looked so shocked I almost laughed.

"No not really, I prefer tea. I know that's really stereotypical of an English person but it's the truth." Emily laughed as she handed me a glass of water.

"So what do you do Alexandra?" she was obviously trying hard to look as though she didn't care.

"I'm a therapist" I was trying to hide my smile.

"Oh that's nice… and what about your husband?" this girl really couldn't act.

"Don't have one" she looked at me with shock before it turned into…sympathy?

"Oh, I'm sorry did he die?" this time I couldn't help it, I laughed. But I regretted it when she started to look hurt. Why is it so hard to believe a woman in her early thirties can have children without a husband?

"I'm sorry. And no he didn't die I divorced my husband 3 months ago" she looked startled for a moment then smiled.

"But the kids aren't my anyway" I know I could have phrased that better but I wanted to see her reaction, and to be honest she was kind of annoying me. And Emily did not disappoint; her eyes bugged out.

"I'm their aunt." Comprehension crossed her face and she smiled again.

"Oh well, its grate that you've taken them on all alone" that's when I decided it was time to leave.

"I don't meant of be rude Emily but I really need t get back home"

"Ok I'll see you Monday"

I stopped off at the local store on the way back home to pick up some food. I was planning on spending all day tomorrow getting the house really so I knew we would need the food. I was grateful that the last owners had left all of the kitchen stuff when they moved.

After putting away all of the food I realised I had only brought paint for our bedrooms and by this time I was too tired to get more so I took the kids back to the B&B and we spent the evening eating the food prepared by Lily and watching TV.

The next morning way devoted to painting for me and playing for the kids. In the afternoon the lorry with out stuff came and it was a shambles. The man who drove the lorry just unloaded everything in the front garden and left. Now you may be thinking that that isn't so bad but we have a hell of a lot of stuff and some of it is really heavy plus it was fucking raining.

In the end I just pushed it all until it was in the living room and fell on the floor with aching arm mussels.

"Ally? Wos wong?" Fin asked standing over me.

"Nothing Fin. Don't worry" he still looked nervous so I picked him up and cuddled him a bit. Of course once Sophie and Danny saw this they had to be included; which I didn't mind at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Paul's POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _

What the fucking hell is that?

I didn't bother opening my eyes as I started feeling for the thing that was making the annoying sound. My hand made contact with something that felt like my alarm clock, I quickly tightened my fist around it and heard a satisfying crunch. The beeping stopped instantly. Thank god.

"Paul!" urrg. My mom yelling at me was the last thing I needed right now.

"Paul! Get up right now! You're late for school! GET UP!" she screamed at me.

"NO" I bellowed back.

I could hear her start to stomp up the stairs and down the hall.

"You have ten seconds Paul!" yeah what ever.

The next thing I knew was mom throwing open the door.

"Paul I try and try…" oh god here's the speech "…but you just keep disobeying blah blah blah" I stopped listening to what she said years ago.

I was just about to drift off back to sleep when my math book came in contact with my head. What? I sat up in my bed and looked around. My mother had just thrown a book at me. What the hell? Her face was bright red now and she had rearmed with my physics book. I just sat there dumbstruck. I couldn't believe she had thrown a book at me.

After the shock had worn off I started to feel the anger spread through my veins. I felt my body start to shake and everything I saw became tinted with red. Why? Why would she do that?

I knew I was too angry to turn back so I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room pushing my mom out of the way. I didn't stop running even after I had phased.

I knew I would get hell for this once I got home, my mom didn't want me anymore. I knew that. Everyone on the res knows. It was only a matter of time until she kicks me out. Then what do I do? Sam would never let me live with hi and Emily. All of the other guys still live with their parents, and all of them are all ready dealing with one werewolf.

I ran back to my house and waited outside until mom left, then I walked in got dressed and went to school. Hopefully some of the guys will know what to do. I laughed at myself. Who am I kidding, if they do anything they'll laugh.

By the time I had got to school lunch had finished so I went straight to English Lit. Walking in during the middle of class was not fun; everyone stared and my teacher freaked out. I know it's stupid but she was annoying me so much I just had to talk back to her. As you can guess that didn't go down well; and I ended up in the principal's office.

"Paul" said Mr O'Donnell; obviously he was setting himself up for a speech. "you get into fights, to talk back to teachers, you come in late sometimes you don't come in at all, you don't do homework, you're a terrible student Paul and at this point I can only think of two solutions." He stopped and looked me in the eyes, trying to get some kind of response from me. He didn't find anything so he continued "one: I expel you from this school, you don't graduate, you can't get into college, and you can't get a good job. Do you see were this option leads you?"

I stiffly nodded.

"or two: you get some help with your temper, I allow you to stay in school, you graduate, get to college" yeah like Sam will let me do that " get a job, maybe leave La Push" I wish " do you understand that this would be the better option?" again I nodded.

"Good. Now Paul I have already made an appointment for you at the therapists in Port Angeles." Is he kidding me?

"You want me to go to a shrink?" I asked. This has to be a joke.

"Therapist not shrink. I feel it would be beneficial to you."

"That's funny Mr O'Donnell."

He turned deadly serious. "This is not a joke Paul. This is your last chance."

Crap he's really serious.

"Fine" I huff as I stand up and turn to the door.

"Paul." Mr O'Donnell called after me.

"What" I snapped.

"Your first appointment is today at 5. Do you know were it is?"

I mumble a "yeah" as I walk out of his office. I reached the hall way just as the bell rang. Kids quickly filled the hall and I spotted Jared ahead of me.

I called out to get his attention but he was absorbed in what ever Kim was saying. Once I reached them I smacked Jared on the back of the head for ignoring me.

"Hey. What's your problem man?"

"Nothing. Do you know where the shrinks is in Port Angeles?"

Jared shook his head but Kim piped up "I know".

"Good where is it?" I asked maybe a little too aggressively because Jared hit me.

"It's on Jay Street. Number twenty four."

I shot her a "thanks" so that Jared didn't hit me again.

"Why o you ask bro?"

"Mr O'Donnell is making me go" Jared instantly cracked up.

"Oh my god. I can't wait to tell the guys."

When I started to growl at him Jared went into "protect imprint mode" and jumped in front of Kim. "Paul what the hell, get out of hear." He ordered.

I had already stared to shake, so I turned and sprinted down the hall knocking over anyone who got in my way. Just as I was about to enter the wood I burst into a giant wolf.

I guess I should go tell Sam I cant patrol tonight.

_What?-Sam_

Never mind.

_What o you mean you can't patrol, if it's because you have a date I will rip your balls off-Sam_

No it's nothing like that. My principal is going to kick me out of school if I don't go to therapy.

I could hear Sam mentally laughing at me.

_Good, you need it.-Sam_

What ever. Anyway it's in Port Angeles and it's at 5. Hey how long do you think it would take to run there?

_You can't run there moron, people would see you.-Sam_

In that case can I borrow your car?

_Fine but if there one scratch…_yes I know you'll rip my balls off. You really need a new threat Sam.

_Get back to school Paul_

Can't be bothered, I'll just go home and catch some Z's.

I quickly phased so that Sam couldn't order me to go back. After running the rest of the way home as a human I collapsed on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Ally's POV

"Ally the thing is flashing" was what I woke up to on Monday morning.

"What do you mean Danny?" I said opening my eyes. As I looked around the room I saw that Danny was the only one awake and he was pointing to the alarm clock.

Fuck. It was 7:30.

"Oh my god. Come on guys wake up. Danny go bush your teeth and get dressed. Sophie, Fin wake up"

After rushing through our daily routine I dropped Danny off at school and the twins off at day-care. Emily tried to start a conversation but I practically ran before she could say more than three sentences. On my way to Port Angeles I was right at the speed limit, but I didn't care. This was my first day at this job and I did not want to be late.

When I finally got to the building I would be working in I was surprised to find someone waiting for me. "Hi my names Joshua Briggs, I'm your new boss. Please follow me"

Joshua was in his late forties with greying hair and dull grey/blue eyes; he was slightly taller than me and was kind of chubby. "For most of the day you'll just be getting used to everything and everyone but you do have an appointment for 5 o'clock. I know we hired you as a child and family therapist but your first patient is seventeen."

"Seventeen? Isn't that too old to be coming to a child psychiatrist"

"Normally yes but Mr O'Donnell was adamant."

"Is Mr O'Donnell the father?"

"No, the principal."

What? "Is it normal for principals to send students to therapy?" it certainly wasn't in England.

"No but this is a special case" oh god this kid must be really bad if the principal is forcing them to go to therapy.

"I'll drop off your patients file later on today with your other patient's files. This will be your office" we had stopped out side of a plain white door.

"I'll let you set up." He said before he walked off.

I opened the door to my office. It was quite nice inside; there was a wooden desk, a sofa for the patients and a filing cabinet. Behind the desk was a very comfortable looking leather chair which I wasted no time in sitting in.

After I had set up every thing; which wasn't very much, just pens and paper really. I didn't like to keep pictures of my family at work because it made me uncomfortable knowing the patients could see them. I know that with children and families this isn't really a problem but back in England I worked with ex-cons and military people who have just returned from war. But anyway after I was finished I left my office with the intention to look for Joshua but instead found four other people standing outside of my office.

When they looked over to me they looked guilty, like I'd caught them doing something bad. "Um hi I'm Diane Stanley. I'll be your assistant. Um I was going to knock but you came out before I could." Yeah right. Diane was short and had frizzy brown hair. She was wearing an ugly grey trousers and jacket woman's suit.

"I wasn't aware I was going to have and assistant" which was true, no one had told me I would have one.

"Um yeah well you're kinda a big deal." Am I? "You know being the best therapist we have now." I was? "You'll be getting most of the patients so Josh thought you could use help" what?

"I thought I was only children and family"

"Um yeah that really all we get here." Oh

I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to say so I looked over to the three other people. They had huddled together and were standing like six feet away. It as kind of funny, they looked so frightened.

"Oh there they also work here" well thanks Sherlock "Jules Millan" she pointed to another short woman who was in her late forties. "is Josh's assistant."

"Hi Jules" I said as she blushed and tried to creep behind one of the men.

"Dr Martin Hayes" a short man in his yearly fifties with a grey beard "is one of the other therapists"

Unlike Jules, Martin stepped forward and spoke to me. "Hello miss, we've been waiting for you" that's kind of creepy.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" I politely said.

The final man was younger but not by a lot I'd say he was in his mid thirties. He was wearing a suite and looked very boring. "and Dr Francis Brigham also a therapist" I wonder if he'd let me call him Frankie?

I took another look at Francis and decided he probably wouldn't.

For the rest of the day all I really did was look around and get to know those three. I found out that they were, apart from Joshua, the only people working here. Great right? Wrong, that means I'm stuck with the fakely peppy Diane, the too shy for conversation Jules, the creepy stalker material Martin and boring, thinks he's too good to talk to me Francis. Wonderful.

The day passed REALLY slowly. But eventually Joshua came by my office and dropped off a huge pile of files.

"The top one is your first patient" was all he said before he walked out.

I checked the clock on the wall; I had five minutes before they got here. More than enough time to read up on him. His name was Paul Bine **(A/N- I don't know his surname). **He was seventeen, and he was coming here mainly for anger management. Seems simple enough.

I looked at the clock again; he was late. I hated it when patients were late. I know I shouldn't care because I get paid whether their here or not but it still pissed me off.

At 5:20 there was a knock at the door, Diane's head appeared and she informed me that Mr Bine was here. Finally.

"ok sent him in please"

I was ready to deal with some teenage wannabe bad boy but what came through the door was completely different. He was HUGE. At least 6 foot 5 inches. I had guessed he was Native American because is says he's from La Push in his file but I didn't think his skin would be such a beautiful colour. He had his head down so I couldn't see his face very well even though his hair was cropped short.

"Um you must be Paul. Please sit down" I said trying to control my voice and not sound too scared.

Then I remembered that he was in here for anger management. Good lord, I didn't want to know the damage this guy could do when he was angry. He practically fell onto the sofa, still keeping his head down.

I cleared my throat before saying "Paul it says here you can't control your temper. Do you think this is accurate?" it's always good to start with this. If the patient doesn't think they have a problem my job is five times harder.

"Guess" he mumbled. It didn't escape my notice that his voice was deeper than most men's.

"What kind of things make you angry?" also good to know so that I can avoid them.

"Stuff" oh well that's helpful.

"Paul, you need to alliterate a little bit" its good to keep a calm voice but you to also give orders, if you give him an option your giving him power and he wouldn't see you as a authority figure.

"Just stuff" I sighed, he obviously didn't want to be here and until he does he wouldn't open up.

The next 30 minutes went pretty much the same way. He wouldn't share anything with me.

Eventually I stood up and walked around my desk until I was right in front of him. I bent down a little so that I was face to face with him, or would have been if his head wasn't still down. "Paul, I know you didn't choose to come here but you're stuck with me every day until something changes. In a lot of cases it's someone else who is the real problem. If you talk to me maybe we could find out what's really wrong"

After I finished my little mini-speech he looked up and we locked eyes. His eyes were big and brown; not a mud brown but a chocolate brown. He was very handsome as well; he had a strong jaw and nose to go with his full gorgeous lips.

What am I thinking? He's seventeen.

I jerked away from him quickly, standing up and going back to my chair. I looked back to him and his mouth was hanging open, his eyes were popping out and he was staring at my face.

"Um… Mr Bine?" he seemed to come to his senses because he closed his mouth.

"H-hi" he said sounding startled.

"Hello I guess I didn't introduce myself. I'm Dr Alexandra Ride it's a pleasure to meet you" I think my nerves were making me this formal.

"Alexandra" he whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Um…nothing" he said looking embarrassed. I wasn't sure what to do next so I continued with my plan for today's session.

"Do you think there's anything or anyone in particular that makes you angry?"

"No." he answered "can I call you Alexandra?" I was shocked by his question.

"No Mr Bine I think you should stick to Dr Ride" I regretted my answer when I saw how sad he looked, but I needed to stay professional.

"Paul" he mumbled.

"hmm?" I

"You can call me Paul" he said.

Oh no. He looked like a little puppy. Damn. Normally it wasn't an issue if I called my patients by their first names but he was different. He made me feel different. And it scared me.

I check the clock and it was almost 6. Thank god.

"Mr Bine it's almost 6 how about we end this now" he looked sad but nodded.

To my dismay he waited for me as I packed up my files.

"Can I walk you out?" he said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, I guess that's fine" the smile that cause was stunning.

We were both silent as we walked out of the building and to my car. I was about to get in when I noticed he was still just standing there.

"Where's your car?" I asked

He looked down again before saying "I was going to borrow my friends but something happened" he looked so sad I didn't ask what that something was.

"So how did you get here?"

"I walked"

"You walked!" oh my god. No wonder he was late. Poor guy.

"Well did you want a lift home?" what? Why did I say that? He's a patient.

He didn't answer but hopped into the passenger seat. I sighed, cursed myself and got in.

"Um Alexandra, what kind of music do you like?"

Why is he trying to talk to me?

"I don't really listen to much music" I know I'm boring "what about you?"

"I like mostly metal" angry music what a surprise.

"Are you married?" I was too shocked to think about my answer so I ended up blurting out "not any more" he seemed to like my answer since he smiled.

"Are you divorced then?"

His boy was persistent and maybe if I told him a bit about me he would open up.

"Yes, I divorced my husband three months ago."

"Why?" ok too personal.

"What about you? Any girlfriends?"

"No. What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Brown" his voice took of a dreamy quality when he said it.

The rest of the drive went pretty much the same way. Paul was defiantly confident; he even put his arm over my shoulders at one point, I quickly shook it of though. As I pulled into his drive way he turned to me and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he pulled me close and gave me a hug. As he hugged me I was engulfed by his smell, it was a mix between the typical man smell and the forest. Needless to say he smelt amazing. That and the fact that I could feel all of his mussels through is shirt almost made me pull him into he backseat and take him right there.

No Ally! He's seventeen!

"Um so I'll see you tomorrow" he said to me as he got out of my car.

I rushed to Emily's to pick up the kids; I had asked Emily if she could pick up Danny from school so he was there as well. We were still staying at the B&B because our stuff was stiff piled up in the living room.

As I was lying in bed I couldn't help but think about Paul, it was obvious I was attracted to him. Maybe I should ask if one of the other therapists could take him. But did I really want that? No. What I wanted was to fuck him until he was too tiered to move. What the hell am I supposed to do?


	5. Chapter 4 Paul's POV

A/N- this chapter has been edited. some of the things are to sappy to be coming from a teenage boy so I've added some stuff (not alot most is the same)

Chapter four – Paul's POV

Paul's POV

When I woke up it I had an hour and a half until I had until I had t be in Port Angeles. More than enough time to get ready and drive there. I didn't need to change clothes so I just headed to Sam's house. Sam wasn't home so I just went into his house and took the keys, he wouldn't mind. Or at least that's what I told myself; and to be honest I didn't care even if he did. I've learnt to just take his punishment and get over it, its not as if I can really fight him; he's the alpha.

I took it slow on my way to Port Angeles since I was early, but just over a quarter of the way there the car stated to slow down. Why? It didn't take me long to realise Sam, that little fucker, didn't have a full gas tank. What the hell did he expect that I would pay to fill it for him? What a moron; I have no job and my mom sure as hell doesn't give me money. My grip on the steering wheel tightened as I got angrier. Yes I know it isn't that big of a deal but I can't help it, for some reason this really pissed me off.

The car slowly came to a stop as I pulled off to the side of the road. People behind me honked so I flipped them off and shouted that they should go fuck themselves. I quickly got out of the car and pushed it even further off the road.

What the fuck am I supposed to do now?

I can't phase and run because someone will see me. I can't run too fast in human form because people will see. So my options are walk or run at human pace. Fuck, I hate everyone right now.

I ran for a bit but women kept honking at me so I stopped; not that I didn't appreciate it but I was so not in the mood to be objectified. So I was on the side of the road in the rain walking to my therapist appointment. Could life get any worse?

When I finally got there the woman at the desk gave me a dirty look. Don't start with me today woman. When I told her who I was she took great pleasure in informing me I was twenty minutes late, which almost made me growl. Stupid woman. Lucky for her she scurried away but sadly came back a few seconds later.

"Your therapist is Dr Ride and her office is through that door" she said in her annoying voice whilst pointing to a door down the hall. I didn't even care anymore this had been the forth worst day in my life and I couldn't be bothered to try anymore.

I slowly made my way to the door and opened it I was greeted with a soft voice saying " Um you must be Paul. Please sit down" I walked over to the sofa and sat down. I didn't look at the therapist; I just wanted to get this over with.

"Paul it says hear you can't control your temper. Do you think this is accurate?" she asked in the same caring tone.

"guess" I wanted to tell her this was stupid and I just want to go home and sleep but I knew if I couldn't make this work I would get expelled and believe it or not I did want to graduate.

"What kinds of things make you angry?" normally a stupid question like that would set me off but her voice was just so… I don't know…nice so I lamely answered with "stuff".

"Paul you need to alliterate a little bit"

"Just stuff"

It pretty much went on like this for a while, I hoped she would give up but she didn't. She kept the questions coming and I kept giving her one-word answers. Then she was silent for a minute and I thought she had actually given up but then I heard her walk across the room to me before she knelt down and said "Paul, I know you didn't choose to come here but you're stuck with me every day until something changes. In a lot of cases it's someone else who is the real problem. If you talk to me maybe we could find out what's really wrong"

Her speech shocked me into looking up. And I was sooo glad I did because she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. As far as I could tell she wasn't wearing any make up. Her long kinda messy brown hair was hanging loose and her eyes were light brown but they had a depth to them I had never seen before. Her face was perfect thou not in the normal sense of the word; she had a small long healed scar above her right eyebrow and her nose was a tiny bit too big for her slim face. But none of that took away from her beauty. looking down I see she's also sexy as hell; obviously a grown woman with curves like hers

Quite a bit older than me aswel; which if I'm being honest kind of intimidated me. Not that I'm a virgin, I've been with quite a few girls that go to my school. But thats just it; they were girls and she's a woman.

Not only was I mesmerised by her face and body but there was something else too. Sort of like the entire world has stopped and it was only the two of use. No one else mattered except for her. I watched her quickly get up and walk to her desk and although I'll never admit it the space between us was painful for me, I wanted her close.

"um…Mr Bine?" oh crap, I was staring. I think my mouth was even hanging open.

"h-hi" oh, good going Paul she thinks you're an idiot.

"Hello I guess I didn't introduce myself. I'm Dr Alexandra Ride it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Alexandra" I whispered. It was perfect for her. Classy.

"Pardon" she said. Fuck she heard me.

"Um…nothing" thankfully she dropped it.

She had a lost expression on her face for a second before saying in a very business like tone "Do you think there's anything or anyone in particular that makes you angry?" like that matters now.

"No"

Would she want me to call her Dr Ride? I hope not, maybe I should ask.

"Can I call you Alexandra?"

"No Mr Bine I think you should stick to Dr Ride" Mr Bine? She hadn't called me that before. I knew I must have looked heart broken because I sure felt that way.

"Paul" I mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"You can call me Paul" I said. She was my sole mate; she should at least call me by my first name.

"Mr Bine it's almost 6 how about we end this now" I felt even more rejected than I already did. She obviously wanted me to leave. I got up to leave but then I saw her start to pick up files. As she leaving too? Maybe I could walk her home.

"Can I walk you out?" I asked whilst trying to mimic the look Emily gives Sam when she wants something.

"Ok, I guess that's fine" I knew I was smiling like an idiot but I didn't care.

I spent the whole time we walked out thinking of what I could say to her.

When we got to her car she stopped and I remembered I had to walk home.

"Where's your car?"

"I was going to borrow my friends car but something happened" I know I made that out to be worse than it was but I hoped she would give me a lift home.

"So how did you get here?"

"I walked"

"You walked!" she all but screamed at me.

"Well did you want a lift home?" yes yes yes yes yes yes

I didn't trust myself to speak so I just got in the passenger seat. Ok now your in her car, she's less that a foot away from you don't do anything stupid.

"Um Alexandra, what kind of music do you like" that was a normal question right?

"I don't really listen to much music" god I love her voice "what about you?"

"I mostly like metal" I told her, I thought about saying I liked those cheesy bands girls like so much but I figured it would be bad to lie to my imprint.

Ok now the important question "Are you married?" say no, please say no. I took a glance at her left hand and didn't see a ring but she could have lost it or something.

"Not any more" yay

"Are you divorced then?" why would anyone let her go?

"Yes, I divorced my husband three months ago." It was insane how happy this piece of information made me.

"Why?" I wanted to know so I didn't make the same mistake.

"What about you? Any girlfriends?" she's hedging, maybe it was too personal.

"No. What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Brown" the exact same brown as your eyes. I didn't say that of course because that would be creepy.

I was sad when she pulled into my drive way, I wanted to stay with her. Without really thinking I pulled her into a hug. She smelt amazing, like fields and freshly baked bread. I didn't want to let her go but she would probably call the cops if I held on any that and her breasts pressed against my chest was making me hard. As I got out I mumbled something along the lines of I'll see you tomorrow.

I guess I should tell Sam I imprinted. I phased and slowly made my way to Emily's.

_You know your not on patrol until ten-Sam_

God, does he ever stop patrolling?

_Yes-Sam_

I just thought you should know I imprinted. Before he could give me the whole speech on how it was very rare and it was probable a crush I showed him the whole scene in Alexandra's office.

_You imprinted on your therapist?-Sam_

_Cool, you have a sugar momma-Quill_

When the hell did he get here?

_You have an appointment tomorrow?-Sam_

Yes

_Try and get to know her more, get her to trust you. Did you say her name was Alexandra Ride?-Sam_

Yes, why?

_I think she's the woman who just moved to forks, she leaves her kids with Emily-Sam_

Kids? She's a mother. I should have guesses I suppose. But she told me she's divorced so I don't have to worry about the father. Maybe that's why she didn't answer my question; he was a really bad father or didn't want the kids. Well I would be a great father.

_Yeah, except you turn into a giant wolf when you get mad. Face if man your not father material- Quill_

Shut the hell up Quill!


End file.
